1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fungus Trichoderma sp.-35/84, a fungicide which contains it and a method for controlling pythium rot, wherein the fungus Trichoderma sp.-35/84 is applied to the seeds of the plant or to the soil.
2. Description of the Background
It is known that, during germination and emergence, plants and their seedlings may be attacked and damaged by fungi which occur in the soil (soil-borne fungi). An important group of phytopathogenic soil fungi comprises the Pythium fungi, which cause pythium rot.
Where this fungal disease is present, the bases of the stems of seedlings become soft and collapse, or the fungus penetrates via the roots into the vascular strands of the plant and blocks them, causing the plant to wilt. The result may then be considerable losses of plants and reduced yields.